This invention relates to a manually operated eyelash curler with improved curling members and handle.
Manually operated eyelash curlers are currently made of one material, either made entirely of plastic or entirely of metal but not in combination with each other. Metal eyelash curlers offer better curling functions than plastic eyelash curlers because the metal blade, one pressing on the eyelashes against a pressurizing member, provides a stronger pressure on the eyelashes compared to a plastic blade. However, metals are good temperature conductors, taking on the temperature of its surrounding. This makes the eyelash curler at times initially too cold for the fingers and hands during the operation of the eyelash curler until it takes on the temperature of the user. Also, current metal eyelash curlers are inconvenient to use because the fingers have to situate into two openings for operation, much like those used in the operation of a scissors. For users with fingers larger than the openings, this may even result into formation of sores or blisters and for users with thin fingers, this results in more difficulty with controlling the eyelash curler.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an eyelash curler with a metal blade but plastic body.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an eyelash curler with a body ergonomically shaped for better grip and function.
It is a further object of this invention to situate the push button used for the operation of the eyelash curler away from the face of a user.